


9. Geisterhaus – Kleinkind – Gummihuhn – chronisch unfallgefährdet

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Geisterhäuser, M/M, Unfälle, feste Beziehung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will Sam in ein Geisterhaus mitschleppen und hat auch noch die passende Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit parat ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. Geisterhaus – Kleinkind – Gummihuhn – chronisch unfallgefährdet

9\. Geisterhaus – Kleinkind – Gummihuhn – chronisch unfallgefährdet

„Dean! Wieso willst du ausgerechnet in ein Geisterhaus? Und wieso muss ich unbedingt mit? Bist du ein Kleinkind, oder was?“  
Der Angesprochene dreht sich um, erblickt einen störrisch dreinschauenden Sam und fängt an zu grinsen.  
„Das ist ja lustig. Früher warst du derjenige, der immer diese Art von Unterhaltung bevorzugt hat. Sogar obwohl du ein kleiner Angsthase warst.“  
Sam ist erstaunt.  
„Wann soll ich in ein Geisterhaus gewollt haben?“  
Sein Bruder seufzt auf. Normalerweise ist das Gedächtnis seines Bruders doch unschlagbar. Wieso fällt es gerade bei solchen absolut umwerfenden Erinnerungen aus?  
„Du warst, glaub ich, ungefähr zwölf und Dad hat uns mit in einen Freizeitpark genommen. Das war einer dieser seltenen Familientage, an denen niemand auch nur ein Wort über unsere Arbeit verloren hat. Und genau dann wolltest du natürlich unbedingt in ein Geisterhaus. Ich glaube du hast damals als Begründung angebracht, dass man damit doch sicher Mädchen beeindrucken kann.“

„Verwechselst du mich auch nicht mit dir?“  
Sam ist skeptisch. Er in ein Geisterhaus? Wegen Mädchen? Der Rest der Geschichte ist fast ein Abbild des heutigen Tages. Sie haben hier einen Job erledigt und sich dann ein wenig Ruhe gönnen wollen. Nur Dad ist diesmal nicht dabei.  
Und was für einen Plan hat Dean? Er will in dieses Gruselkabinett. Das kann doch nur nervig und langweilig werden.

„Nein. Das warst ganz sicher du. Ich wollte nämlich nicht mit, aber du hast dich alleine nicht getraut. Während Dad also an irgendeine Schießbude ist, sind wir in dieses alte Haus rein. Und es war verdammt langweilig. Ich meine, ähnlich wie momentan hatten wir auch damals Dämonen und Geister täglich um uns. Warum also da reingehen?“

„Was genau der Grund ist, weshalb ich jetzt nicht verstehe, warum du das machen willst.“  
Sam ist ungeduldig. Was will ihm Dean sagen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich tatsächlich kaum an dieses Ereignis erinnert. Also vielleicht ein bisschen, aber das war es dann auch schon. 

Dean zieht seine Stirn kraus: „Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden. Ich will dir hier einen Schwung aus unserer gemeinsamen, wundervollen Kindheit erzählen und du unterbrichst mich dauernd.“  
Augenrollend deutet ihm sein kleiner Bruder an, weiterzumachen. 

„Na also.“  
Dean zieht Sam ein kleines bisschen zur Seite und fährt in beschwörender Stimme fort: „Ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen und wie vermutet war es langweilig. Nur dass du das ganz anders gesehen hast. Vor lauter Angst hast du dich die ganze Zeit an mich geklammert. Und obwohl du an mir hingst wie ein kleiner Kletteraffe, hast du es geschafft auf irgendetwas aus zu rutschen, mich los zu lassen, gegen ein Gitter zu fallen, aus Schreck vor einem Skelett, was dahinter war, weiter zu stolpern und schließlich gegen ein fliegendes Gummihuhn, was von der Decke kam, zu knallen. Obwohl, es war eigentlich mehr ein Gummibrathähnchen. Frag nicht, wie genau du das geschafft hast, du warst schon immer chronisch unfallgefährdet und hast das in den unglaublichsten Situationen bewiesen.   
Auf alle Fälle war dieses komische Gummitier wohl eigentlich zum Erschrecken da, dich hat es aber mehr oder weniger k.o. geschlagen.   
Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich dich rausgetragen habe und du von mir sogar noch ein Eis spendiert bekommen hast.“

Inzwischen kann Dean nicht mehr anders, als zu lachen. Sam steht nur mit hochrotem Kopf daneben und schmollt. Natürlich hat er diesen Tag, beziehungsweise dieses Ereignis aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Das war ja furchtbar peinlich. Mit der Geschichte hätte er kein Mädchen beeindrucken können. Also wenn das tatsächlich der Grund für ihn damals war. 

Mit einem Zwinkern sieht Dean ihn an. So wie Sam gerade guckt, würde er ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle küssen, aber dann würde dieser mit Sicherheit auf der Stelle explodieren, also lässt er es. Stattdessen fordert er ihn heraus.  
„Na? Wie wär's jetzt mit einer kleinen Tour, Angsthase?“  
Der Schmollmund geht nicht weg, aber der jüngere der Winchesters folgt ihm schweigend, ihn gedanklich verfluchend.   
Es ist, wie gedacht, wirklich nicht sonderlich aufregend, die Requisiten billig und die Menschen nicht sehr überzeugend. Na ja, fast.  
Was nämlich mitten im Rundgang passiert, hätte sich keiner der beiden träumen lassen und wenn, dann wäre es für Sam ein Albtraum gewesen.

In einem engen Gang, hinter einer Ecke springt mit einem Mal ein Clown gegen ein Gitter. Ein großer, richtig gemein aussehender Clown. Das jedenfalls würde Sam sagen, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt wäre vor Schreck in Richtung zu springen, oder vielmehr zu hüpfen und dabei seine Größe zu unterschätzen. Der Laut, als er mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke stößt, klingt wirklich böse.  
Sam spürt nichts, sieht nur dieses grauenhafte Gesicht vor sich, weiß nur, dass er jetzt zu Dean will, egal wie uncool das sein mag und dann wird ihm mit einem mal schwarz vor Augen.

Bestürzt versucht Dean ihn aufzufangen, was darin endet, dass sie beide mehr oder weniger auf den Boden poltern und da schlägt Sam auch schon wieder die Augen auf.  
„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen.“  
„Wie? Was? Was ist passiert?“  
„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem du dir den Kopf angeschlagen hast.“  
Ungläubig wird Dean angesehen.  
„Ohnmächtig? Wie lange?“  
„Nur ein paar Sekunden.“  
Sam spürt die warme Hand, die ihm sanft die Schläfen massiert, ihm durch die Haare fährt und würde am liebsten die Augen schließen und auf der Stelle einschlafen. Wenn da nicht dieser eklig kalte Boden unter ihm wäre und das Wissen, dass da immer noch dieser Clown irgendwo herumsteht.   
„Du kannst es wirklich nicht abstreiten. Du bist immer noch chronisch unfallgefährdet, ansonsten hätten auch nicht so viele Dämonen leichtes Spiel mit dir und ich müsste dich auch nicht so oft befreien und dir den Arsch retten.“  
„Hey!“, protestiert Sam vom Boden herauf, „Ich rette dir genauso oft deinen Allerwertesten und ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen.“  
„Ja, das sieht man.“  
Dean zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Das muss an dir liegen.“, grummelt sein kleiner Bruder.  
„Zu meiner Unizeit bin ich unfallfrei durchs Leben gewandert.“  
Jetzt wirkt das Grinsen des Älteren ein klein wenig verrutscht, aber Sam drückt ihm beruhigend die Hand.

„Hey ihr Süßen, macht mal ein wenig Platz, wir wollen hier durch. Oder nehmt euch doch gleich ein Zimmer.“

Erschrocken zucken die beiden zusammen und stehen sofort auf, die nächsten Geisterhaus-Besucher vorbeilassend. Sam ist sofort wieder rot und möchte am liebsten sofort von hier verschwinden, doch er hat seinen Plan ohne Dean gemacht. Als sein kleiner Bruder nämlich mit gesenktem Kopf den ersten Schritt Richtung Ausgang macht, greift er sich einfach dessen Arm, zieht ihn zurück und küsst ihn.  
Küsst ihn so lange, bis Sam sich von verspannt bis genießend gewandelt hat.  
„Na also, geht doch.“  
Mit einem Zwinkern nimmt er Sams Hand in seine und führt ihn heraus.

„Du bist und bleibst einfach mein kleiner Tollpatsch.“  
Und mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln fährt er fort: „Und? Willst du jetzt ein Eis?“

Ende


End file.
